New Year, New Life
by kotoko minazuki
Summary: How do Shizuru and Natsuki get on with their life after the events of "Rebirth."
1. Chap 1: Studies and Holidays

**Author's Note:**  
This story follows on the heels of _Rebirth._ While it may work standalone, it probably makes sense to read that story first. It continues on after that, keeping much of the same tone and telling how Shizuru and Natsuki get on with their life as a couple.

I really appreciate all of you reading _Rebirth_ and especially your comments and reviews. I look forward to hearing what you think of this continuation of their story.

**New Year, New Life: Chapter 1**

**Studies and Holidays**

* * *

Natsuki sat at the table, pouring over her books, trying to make sure she had all the names and dates straight before her history final. Outside, the rain poured down, beating its insistent rhythm against the roof. She reached over, picked up her cup of tea and savored its aroma and warmth; she had learned to love it over the past year. She raised her eyes to Shizuru, seated across the table, her crimson eyes focused on her own book. Natsuki smiled. Had that been only a year ago? It didn't seem like it, but it was on a rainy evening just like this that she had shown up on Shizuru's doorstep after a long, exhausting ride on her new motorcycle. The next day had been the first of their study-sessions together at this table, and they still kept these up even now that Shizuru was in college. That day also had been the start of so much good: healing Shizuru's fears and Natsuki's blindness to her own feelings. They had each found healing in the other. As these thoughts ran through her head, Natsuki's smile grew to fill her entire face with joy.

``I love you, dearest.'' Her feelings for Shizuru came out easily now. ``Thank you.''

``I love you too, Natsuki,'' said Shizuru, looking up from her book. ``And I'll never tire of hearing you say that, but what are you thanking me for?''

``For being you. For helping me. For this past year... For everything.'' Natsuki's cheeks heated as her emotions poured out.

``You're welcome, love. But you have done just as much for me this past year. For me, it has been a dream come true.'' Shizuru got up and walked around the table. ``It's been almost a year since that night, hasn't it.'' She leaned over and enveloped Natsuki in a hug from behind, giving her a kiss on the cheek. ``Let me say `thank you' to you as well.''

Natsuki reached up to hold her hands and leaned back into her embrace. ``Of course, dear. I'd do it again in a heartbeat.''

They stayed like this for a bit, then let go and returned to their books.

Natsuki continued thinking about more than just her classwork. This year had been wonderful. Her new relationship with Shizuru even eclipsed settling the score on her mother, a task which had consumed most of her school life. Now was an idyllic time, too good to last. Where would things go from here? She herself would graduate this spring, and she did want to go to college. She needed to make some kind of plans for the future as the stipend from her dad would only last so long: specifically as long as she was in school and under 25. So, she'd need to find a job, or rather a career, to support herself by then. There was also the question of Shizuru. How would their relationship hold up? She really wanted it to. They were definitely a couple now, and most of their friends recognized that their relationship went far beyond simple friendship, even though the two had never really announced anything.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to let such questions distract her. She needed to do well on these exams. If she didn't, that would cause real problems with more than one future she hoped for, and more than that Shizuru would never forgive herself if she found that she had played any part in keeping Natsuki from studying properly enough to pass.

This last was enough to focus her again, and she returned to her review of dates, events and people.

Natsuki was once again visiting Shizuru. Since Natsuki has just finished her exams and Shizuru was taking a break before her last one, the two were just sitting together on the sofa, relaxing rather than studying.

``Shizuru,'' Natsuki asked, ``I don't know how the university does things, but do you have any plans for winter break?'' There was a hesitant sort of hope in her voice.

``I haven't finalized any yet. Do you have something in mind?'' Shizuru asked in return. ``Am I correct in assuming that Fuuka is again encouraging everyone to spend that time with their families?''

The school did this both to promote family solidarity in the student body and also to make life easier for those who had to oversee half-empty dorms. Last year's damage to the dorms during the HiME festival had proved successful encouragement so they were continuing to encourage the students to go home for the holidays. They had to find a different means of encouragement this time, as midway through this past year they had finally finished repairs to these dorms. These repairs let Natsuki finally move out of Mai and Mikoto's suite into a single of her own. She didn't mind that it was tiny with space for little more than a bed, a desk and a chair in the room. For her it was just a place to sleep.

``Yup, they're doing that again. So I was wondering if you would mind...''

Shizuru's initial smile at this turned thoughtful and concerned then vacillated through a whole realm of expressions she would never let anyone but Natsuki see.

``Shizuru, what's up? I don't want to cause you any trouble.''

``No, don't worry,'' said Shizuru, still trying to help Natsuki. ``If you want to stay here—''

Natsuki interrupted her. ``Your parents want you to come home for New Year's, don't they?''

Shizuru nodded in agreement. ``I—''

``Shizuru.'' Natsuki cut her off again. ``I don't want to come between you and your family. Last year you didn't go home just so you could be with me. I...'' she studied her hands on the table. ``That you gave that up just to be with me... really means a lot to me, but I also don't want to be greedy, keeping you to myself. I don't want to cause you any trouble. I can arrange to stay in the one wing they're keeping open over the break.''

``No, Natsuki, you don't need to do that. But you are right, mother did invite me home for New Year's.'' She paused thinking. Could she bring Natsuki home with her? What would her parents think of them. She knew they would be happy for her to bring a friend, but what would they think of Natsuki's relationship with her which went far beyond simple friendship. She knew keeping things like this hidden often ended up being more painful later, but she also didn't want to expose Natsuki to any adverse reactions. But, maybe... if, possibly, they could accept her...

``Natsuki,'' she continued, ``Would you like to come back and visit my folks with me?'' She looked up with a small hope in her eyes, both that Natsuki would choose to be with her, and that her parents would react well. ``I don't want to push you. If you don't want to come, you can always stay here.''

``Thank you. I...'' An interplay of conflicting thoughts showed on Natsuki's face as well. ``I don't want to cause any problems for your family, and I also don't want to keep you from them. So go ahead, if you want I will stay here, but...'' She looked down again and mumbled. ``But I would miss you.''

``Natsuki...'' Shizuru was touched that she would worry about her family and wanted things to go well. ``Please come back with me to see my parents.'' Her expression was happier, though not completely clear.

Natsuki looked back up at Shizuru and saw the remaining conflict written on her face. Her own embarrassment cleared, or rather a decision flowed into her head. ``Shizuru, please tell me the truth.'' This earned her a raised eyebrow, for Shizuru wasn't considering lying. ``What would you prefer? Not what do you think I'd want; not what do you think your parents would want; not what do you think would protect me; not what do you think would be better in some way. Just simply, what will make you happiest?''

``Natsuki.'' Shizuru's previous worry was washed away. She looked back at Natsuki and consciously let any last vestiges of the mask she showed the world fall away. ``What would make me happiest is to be with you. It would be nice to visit my folks again and show you their home, but what I really want is to be with you.''

Natsuki's face again colored, though this time the emotion was not embarrassment. ``In that case, Shizuru, I will be with you ...wherever that may be. If your folks will have me, I'd be happy to visit them with you. ...If that will make you happy. I don't want to cause you trouble.''

Shizuru just had to hug Natsuki for this; mere words were insufficient. ``I'm sure you'll be welcomed. But to make sure you know, I'll ask mother. I don't want you to worry.'' Shizuru thought that another New Year's with Natsuki would be good, and they could decide later what to tell her parents about their relationship. _Let's just deal with one issue at a time._

``Thanks.'' Natsuki returned her hug.

Shizuru thought that her mother's reaction would depend on the relative values she placed on love and tradition. Her father would make up his own mind and would have his own reaction, but he would also base his on mother's. His interplay would be between his wish to protect her yet also be her own independent woman. One thing she knew was that they both loved her.

After a bit they relaxed. ``Here,'' said Shizuru, ``let's see if we can take care of your worries right now.'' She took out her cell phone and placed a call.

``Hello. Mother? ...Yes, I'm doing fine. ...Yes. ...Yes, how about Natsuki? ...Thank you, mother. ...Yes. ...let me put her on.''

Shizuru handed Natsuki the phone.

``Hello?'' Natsuki ventured, hesitantly.

``Hello, Natsuki-han.'' The polite Kyoto accent spoke a calming familiarity to Natsuki. ``This is Shizuru's mother. She said you might come join us this New Year. We would love to have you if you could possibly make it. Could you?''

``Th... Thank you, Fujino-san. Are... Are you sure I won't cause any problems?''

``Of course you won't. We'd love to have you come and be part of our little family this year.''

``You're sure it's no trouble? I don't want to...''

``Natsuki-han, please don't worry. It's no trouble at all, and we'd love to have you come. Please do.''

``Well... then, I'll come with Shizuru. Thank you again Fujino-san.''

``You're welcome. We're looking forward to having you visit.''

Natsuki handed the phone back to Shizuru.

``Thank you, mother. ...Yes, I'll tell her. ...Yes, I will. We'll see you then. ...I love you too, mother.''

Shizuru closed her phone and looked back at Natsuki. ``Well, it sounds like she convinced you. Did she?''

``Yes. She convinced me. I'll come.'' Natsuki laughed. ``I'm still not sure that I won't cause problems, but she did convince me I'll be welcome and that she wants me to come.'' A smile grew on her face. ``Thank you. ...I'm actually looking forward to this, even though I'm still nervous.''

``Don't worry about it,'' Shizuru ordered her, then laughed. ``But then again, I don't think that just telling you not to worry will work.'' Her face grew more serious. ``Will you promise to let me know if there's anything I can do to ease your worries?''

``Yes, dear,'' Natsuki answered with a nod and a smile. She thought to herself that she really couldn't tell Shizuru that her worry now wasn't so much about causing her parents trouble, but rather what kind of impression she would make on them. She'd met them once, briefly, at Shizuru's graduation. She really wanted them to like her, and to accept her and Shizuru as a couple, not merely as friends.

Mai had her Christmas Party again this year, right after the last day of school. Shizuru and Natsuki attended and again left before the night grew too old. Back at Shizuru's apartment, the two shared a more quiet celebration together.

Shizuru looked at the two wrapped boxes on the table and commented, ``This seems now to be our traditional gift exchange time—that is if one year can establish a tradition—but it looks like we swapped package sizes from last year.''

``True.'' Natsuki laughed. ``But I told you that you didn't need to get me anything more. I mean you already bought the train tickets for both of us before I could.''

``I know.'' Shizuru barely looked guilty for her transgression. She handed a tiny wrapped box to Natsuki. ``Don't worry. I spent very little on this, and I thought it would be convenient too.''

``Thank you.'' Natsuki took it and looked at it for a moment, her curiosity piqued by Shizuru's words. ``May I?'' she asked.

``Please.''

Natsuki undid the simple ribbon and opened the box. Inside lay a key-chain with a little black dog—a terribly cute little black dog—for the fob. Attached to the other end of the key-chain was a single key. She picked up the key-chain and looked from it to Shizuru.

``You already have the key to my heart,'' she explained. ``I thought it only fitting that you have one to my apartment too. ...and the little pup made me think of the one you loved so much as a child.''

``Shizuru.'' Natsuki's cheeks heated; she was surprised the tears now streaming down them didn't turn to steam. ``Thank you Shizuru.'' She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, then opened it to take another look at the dog and key resting in her palm. ``Thank you.''

``You're welcome, Natsuki,'' said Shizuru, joyful that Natsuki seemed to like it so much. ``Merry Christmas.''

.

Natsuki took a bit to recover, then pushed her larger box across to Shizuru. ``I certainly can't top your present. I'm glad this isn't a contest.'' Her expression changed from playful to serious. ``I hope you like it. Go ahead,'' she said gesturing to the box.

Shizuru took the box. ``Since it's from you, what do you think?'' she teased and began to carefully undo the wrapping and open the box.

``A helmet, for me.'' She took it out of the box and looked at it carefully, her smile growing all the while. ``And a purple one, even.''

``I thought you should have one of your very own. The one you've been using was just an old one I picked up. This one offers better protection, and I want to make sure you're as safe as possible.''

Shizuru's eyes twinkled. ``Are you planning an having an accident, Natsuki?''

``No! Never.'' Natsuki then realized she was being teased, but continued with her serious answer, looking Shizuru straight in the eye. ``You're too precious for me to want to take any chance with your safety. And if something like this can...'' She trailed off, noticing that Shizuru was now the one blushing.

``Natsuki.'' That one word was filled with how much this caring meant to her.

Natsuki then turned the helmet over and pointed inside. ``And it's also got an intercom. I had one put into mine too.'' She gestured over to hers sitting on its shelf by the door. ``This way when we're out riding, I can tell you how much I love you holding me like you always do.'' She blushed. ``I guess we could use it to talk about other things too.''

``Oh, Natsuki.'' Shizuru's blush had returned to match Natsuki's. ``Thank you.'' She put the helmet on and lifted the visor to look at Natsuki. ``And it fits perfectly.'' Though her mouth was mostly hidden, her eyes fully conveyed her smile to Natsuki. ``Let me go take a look in the mirror.''

``I can make the tea then, if you'll trust me.''

``Of course, love. You've really learned how to do that well.''

``That's because I had such a good teacher,'' Natsuki said to her retreating back.

Shizuru returned cradling her helmet to find Natsuki sitting at the table, now set with a pair of cups, a steeping pot of tea and a small plate of cakes. Natsuki was staring at the key-chain she continued to hold in her hand. Her expression of joy and gratitude matched Shizuru's.

This Christmas, they both decided, was also a very good one.


	2. Chap 2: Cleaning and Packing

**New Year, New Life: Chapter 2**

**Cleaning and Packing**

* * *

``What should I wear? What should I take?'' Natsuki pulled another blouse out of her closet and held it up, looking at herself in the one small mirror in her dorm room. A shake of her head, a toss, and it too landed on the pile of clothes on and around her bed. ``What!'' She complained in exasperation, looking around in the closet and finding it bare.

She sank to her knees, pounding them with her fists. ``Think, Natsuki,'' she ordered herself. ``Think. Relax. Focus.'' She took a deep shuddering breath and slowly let it out, then another. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands, unclenching her fists, willing each finger to relax one at a time.

Another breath and she was able to look back at the garment hurricane that had befallen her bed. ``Oh my.'' She had to laugh how this came out, almost sounding like her girlfriend. ``Shizuru, are you trying to help me calm down?'' She asked the empty room. ``I really want to make a good impression on your parents. What would they like?''

``You're going to have to answer that yourself, Natsuki,'' she told herself. ``She's not here to tell you.''

Taking another look at the disaster surrounding her bed, she figured things probably weren't as bad as they looked. Moving to start picking up and folding her mess, she remembered Shizuru chiding her for her messiness.

.

It had been near the end of spring, when she was starting to spend even more time at Shizuru's after they had become a couple, and she was again over at her apartment.

``Where's the shirt and shorts I left over there?'' she asked, pointing to one corner of the room.

``I picked them up, washed them and put them away,'' answered Shizuru, walking over to her dresser, opening the bottom drawer and indicating one side where said garments lay neatly folded.

Natsuki heard the unuttered sigh, and also the words she did not say. Shizuru had to be tired of picking up after her. Natsuki never was good at housework; for most of her life, she didn't have a mother to teach her those skills. And now that she was spending more time here, her disinclination toward picking up and cleaning was affecting someone else, someone else who mattered a great deal to her. Natsuki didn't understand why Shizuru was such a ``neat freak,'' but nonetheless she valued a clean, orderly apartment. That did give the benefit that at Shizuru's she never had to worry about upsetting an old soda can or instant ramen bowl or getting the clothes she tossed off dirty.

_No,_ she told herself, _You really do understand, you're just lazy._ And worse, this was causing Shizuru trouble.

``I'm sorry, dear,'' she told her. ``Maybe I've been living alone too much. I should do things your way. I mean this is your place, I'm a guest and am making more work for you.'' She examined the floor at her feet, and continued softly, ``Could you help me? ...teach me how you keep things clean?'' She closed her eyes. ``Mother died before she could really teach me.''

Shizuru's eyes had filled with tears, and she hugged Natsuki, her voice having momentarily been taken away. She had wished Natsuki would be more conscientious about keeping the place clean, but figured this would be another long, slow learning process. She'd lost track of the number of times she bit her tongue, telling herself to accept Natsuki as she was, with all her faults and habits. She kept telling herself that Natsuki's loving presence was worth any cleaning up after her. But here, Natsuki was actually recognizing this in herself, and even asking Shizuru for help, asking her to step in and take her dear mother's place in this. How could she refuse.

Thus began ``Shizuru's housekeeping lessons.''

After a while, Natsuki had actually learned the basics, and she really was making an effort at it. Natsuki had figured out some methods to motivate herself, too. While she would probably never enjoy housework in itself, she had learned to enjoy doing it together with Shizuru—though that was likely as much enjoying Shizuru's presence as the work itself. She also found that when she was working by herself, that if she thought of Shizuru, how she had taught her and how she would appreciate the results, that she could find enjoyment in these thoughts.

.

Natsuki picked up and folded another pair of slacks. Shizuru helped her with so much. And this packing, like other things in life, didn't need to be perfect. She would just pick things Shizuru liked her wearing and try not to worry. Though that last part would be nigh impossible.

Oh well. She would do what she could.

As she folded, put away, and packed, an idea came to Natsuki and a twinkle entered her eye. That might be just the thing to wear for the trip.

``Thank you, Shizuru,'' she said to the empty room. ``I hope you like this.''

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
This turned out to be a shorter than usual chapter. In compensation, I'll try to get the next one up for you quicker than usual.


	3. Chap 3: A Nervous Trip

**New Year, New Life: Chapter 3**

**A Nervous Trip**

* * *

Natsuki showed up at Shizuru's wearing the riding suit she'd given her last Christmas and carrying a bigger bag in addition to the one she brought last New Year.

``Hello Natsuki.'' Shizuru eyed her two bags, ``That's a lot more than last year. Are you planning on moving in with me?'' she added with an impish smile.

``Shizuru!'' Natsuki's face lit up like a stoplight. ``This _is_ for a few more days than last year. And I'll be _meeting your parents_ too.''

``Does that mean you don't want to move in?'' Shizuru asked in mock disappointment. ``And I even gave you a key already.'' She always did tend to run the stoplight that was Natsuki's embarrassed face.

``No, I didn't mean that. I...'' Natsuki skidded to a stop, realizing that Shizuru was once again playing with her favorite toy, Natsuki's reactions. ``Good grief, Shizuru. Don't you ever get tired of teasing me?''

``Not as long as you react so cutely, Natsuki.'' She replaced her grin with a sincere smile. ``And since you also have figured out why I really do it...''

Natsuki sighed. ``Yes, I know.'' She took a calming breath and let a smile grow. ``I love you too.'' As she relished the happiness this brought out on Shizuru's face, she also realized that in reacting to this teasing, she had just about admitted to wanting to move in with Shizuru.

Natsuki shook her head. ``Anyway, I'm not intending to bring _all_ of this with me as luggage. I figured that my riding leathers aren't exactly the thing to wear on this train trip. So if I could borrow your room to change into this?'' She lifted her small bag.

``Of course, love. Go right ahead.''

Natsuki disappeared into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Shizuru wondered at that; was it pay-back for her teasing? Natsuki had become a lot less shy around her in the past year, but there were times when she still seemed the timid junior-high girl Shizuru had first fallen in love with. Also, Natsuki seemed to be taking longer than usual to change this time.

Natsuki opened the bedroom door and stepped out, interrupting—no, completely derailing Shizuru's train of thought. Natsuki had indeed changed out of her riding suit, and what a change this was. Her raven locks flowed smoothly down the back of her well-fitted cream sweater to her straight navy skirt. A delicately patterned scarf accented the high collar of her sweater, and the ensemble was made complete by a pair of tasteful silver earrings, some nice shoes, and even ...hose.

``Na... Natsuki?'' Shizuru stammered. The transformation from the biker girl who had waltzed in to this elegant, even stunning, woman was amazing. Shizuru slowly began to get her mind moving again. ``You said changing for the trip, but...''

Natsuki smiled back, savoring Shizuru's astonishment for a moment. Her uncertainty soon resurfaced. ``Shizuru, I... We're going to meet your parents. And I... I want to make a good impression.''

``Natsuki... Thank you.'' A blush rose on Shizuru's cheeks. ``I'm sure you will. You look... beautiful.'' She said this last with a happy sigh. ``And that you're going to this special effort to make a good impression...'' She trailed off, her eloquence having deserted her. ``But if you're going to look this good, I should also change so I don't look out of place.''

``Shizuru, you already look lovely. You always do.'' When a surprised, though pleased, Shizuru looked ready to argue the point, she continued, ``But if you want to do something so we match better...'' her voice grew quiet. ``I'd like that.''

Shizuru disappeared for a few moments and returned dressed perfectly to complement Natsuki. While nothing exactly matched Natsuki's outfit, the feel was similar, and a color here and a style there called out to Natsuki's, and vice versa. Shizuru earned a big smile from her girlfriend who stood for a moment in quiet awe over her talent for dressing so they appeared a couple.

Natsuki ceased her reverie and picked up her coat and suitcase. ``We should probably get going. I don't want to make us miss our train, and I don't want you to have to rush either.''

Shizuru laughed and agreed, touched that Natsuki thought of her disinclination to hurry. She put on her coat and headed to the door with her.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki sitting quietly, thoughtfully next to her as the Shinkansen sped toward Kyoto. They had taken an express from Fuuka and then transferred to this super-express at the first opportunity. Shizuru thought back to their intermediate stop. As they headed to the Shinkansen tracks a harried businessman had stopped them.

``Excuse me, but could you be Morita-san and Sato-san from JCR Pharmaceutical Corporation? I'm Onodera from Wyeth.''

They replied that, unfortunately for him, they were not.

But why had he mistaken them? Shizuru was used to being mistaken for someone older, and had even played that part in some business at school. But Natsuki? Maybe it was their dress; it wasn't exactly what trendy girls were wearing this season; it held more of an elegant conservative air which probably made them appear to be business-women. Natsuki was also carrying herself with a mature confidence and purpose.

Now though, as Natsuki began fidgeting in her seat next to her on the train, that confidence seemed to have fled.

``Natsuki, are you all right?'' Shizuru asked, putting a hand on her knee.

``Yes. I'm fine.'' Shizuru's touch seemed calming, but Natsuki took her hand and corrected herself. ``No. I shouldn't lie to you. I am nervous.'' She looked into Shizuru's eyes and continued quietly, ``What will your parents think of me? What about you? ...What about us?''

``You know I'll always love you. And I think you look wonderful. They will too.''

``No. I mean what will your parents think of you for bringing a _girlfriend_ home?''

Shizuru smiled. It always gave her a special feeling when Natsuki declared she was more than just a friend, and that Natsuki was worried for her sake was also touching. She buried her own worries about her parents reaction to their relationship so she could reassure her. ``Natsuki, please don't worry. Remember, mother specifically invited you. She asked if I would like to bring anyone else along and was quite happy when I mentioned you. She really does want to show you her home and welcome you there.''

``But... but didn't you suggest it to her? You Fujinos can talk in levels of meaning opaque to us mere mortals. And what about your dad?''

``Natsuki, she really does want you to come.'' She gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. ``Please don't worry about my parents. It makes me happy that you care enough for me to want to keep me from trouble, but I don't enjoy seeing you worried like this.'' She smiled. ``I can't change my love for you, so lets face this together. I'm sure that dad feels the same as mother, and I don't think either of them will react poorly. Remember, you've already met them, and I thought you got along well then.''

``Yes, but... we were `just friends' then. Do they know of our relationship? I don't want to deny that we're a couple now. It feels so right.'' She returned Shizuru's grip. ``But if you think it will make things easier for you, I'll be `just your friend' for this trip.''

Shizuru's cheeks heated as she heard this, and she saw the sincerity and concern in Natsuki's eyes. It warmed Shizuru's heart that Natsuki was willing to make this sacrifice for her, and it meant just as much that this would also be a sacrifice for Natsuki. ``No.'' She shook her head minutely. ``You don't need to do that.'' A smile complemented her rosy cheeks as she found help with her own worry. ``We'll tell my parents about us, that we're a couple. I think they'll take it well. I hope so, but...'' She rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder. ``No matter what their reaction is, I know that together we can handle it. I also don't want to deny our relationship, and if takes effort to make my parents understand, then that is an effort I will gladly undertake... together.''

Natsuki rested her head against Shizuru's. ``All right, dear. I promise to do whatever we need to do to be accepted as a couple. And I'll try not to worry.''

They stayed like this until the conductor's voice on the speaker announced their pending arrival at Kyoto station.

.

Shizuru and Natsuki stopped to visit the ladies room to check their appearance before leaving the station. Natsuki even took this opportunity to add a touch of make-up while her girlfriend checked her own. Shizuru loved it when Natsuki showed her feminine side like this, and she was also touched at the extra effort Natsuki was putting in to make a good impression with her parents. She suppressed a giggle. This really was ``bringing that important person home to meet the folks,'' for both of them.

They walked out of the station, and after a quick look around they spotted a black sedan and driver waiting nearby. Shizuru led the way there. Natsuki walked at her side with her worries well hidden for the moment.

The driver bowed to them. ``Mistress.''

Shizuru smiled back. ``Suzuki-han, it's good to see you again. This is my friend Kuga Natsuki. She will be staying with us for a bit.''

He bowed again to Natsuki. ``My pleasure.'' Opening the door, he gestured. ``If the young ladies would get in, I will take you home.'' Then gesturing to Natsuki's luggage, added, ``I can take care of that for you Mistress Kuga.''

Natsuki nodded, still unused to this kind of treatment, and followed Shizuru into the car. Suzuki put her suitcase in the trunk before taking his place behind the wheel.

The smooth quiet ride of the car soon took them from the bustle around the station into the surrounding hills. After a brief stop for the gate to open, they entered the Fujino estate and pulled up before the manor house. It was mostly western style, but Natsuki saw a traditional Japanese style wing and garden off the back. Suzuki helped both girls out of the car and told Natsuki, ``I will have your luggage taken to your rooms.''

``Thank you, Suzuki-san,'' she replied, earning a smile from Shizuru.

Suzuki's eyes twinkled back, and he too would have smiled had not his years of experience schooled his expression to one fitting a private chauffeur.

Shizuru led the way up the steps and through the large doors. Her mother stood waiting inside.

``Welcome home,'' she said, smiling at both Natsuki and her daughter.

Shizuru returned the greeting and gestured to Natsuki. ``I'm sure you remember Natsuki, my girlfriend.''

A brief flicker of surprise echoed in her mother's eyes, but she continued, ``Welcome, Natsuki-dear. I'm so glad you could come and join us. Please forgive my husband for not being here to greet you as well. Regrettably, it seems that he has been detained at the office.''

``Thank you for your hospitality, Fujino-san.'' Natsuki bowed again and smiled. ``And for everything else.''

``It's our pleasure,'' she responded with a smile which Natsuki recognized as sincere, thanks to her experience with her daughter. ``Please, come on in. We don't need to stand here in the entrance hall forever.''

.

As she led the way into the house, Shizuru's mother continued. ``We can have a seat in the living room. You two sit down and relax. I'll go make us some tea.''

Natsuki sat down as directed, and grinned over at Shizuru as if to say, ``like mother, like daughter.''

Shizuru took the seat next to Natsuki on the Duncan Phyfe sofa and grinned back. ``Yes, I think you can tell where I picked up that habit.'' She appreciated Natsuki's understanding and mild teasing. ``And let me also bid you welcome to our house. Is there anything else you'd like?''

Natsuki shook her head. She was still getting used to such surroundings, no matter how good her acting ability might be.

This western-style living room was elegant without being overly fancy. The polished wood and fine upholstery of the furniture combined with the carefully selected accents to echo an era long gone, predating Shizuru's parents and even the war. Most of the pieces themselves were this age, and in them as the rest of the room, richness came out of simplicity.

.

Shizuru's mother returned with a tray and three cups of tea. She placed them on the low table in front of Natsuki and Shizuru, then sat down on the sofa opposite them. Natsuki had to smile as both mother and daughter savored their tea. She also took a sip and had to agree it was good, though she would never have an educated enough palate to discriminate between fine varieties.

``I'm so glad you could come, Natsuki-san. I enjoyed meeting you at Shizuru's graduation. And the two of you look wonderful together.'' Shizumi smiled at a memory. ``I sent my little girl off to school a few years ago, and now a pair of lovely young ladies came back to me.''

Natsuki discovered Shizuru's mother shared her daughter's ability to make her blush.

Shizumi took another sip of their tea, then gave her daughter a keen glance. ``I don't mean to pry, but at the door you introduced Natsuki as your girlfriend. Does this mean that...?''

Shizuru and Natsuki glanced at each other and nodded minutely as their hands met and clasped.

``Yes mother,'' Shizuru began, ``Natsuki and I love each other.''

Natsuki tightened her grip and nodded in full agreement.

``And yes, that means we are lesbians. I... we didn't want to upset you, since we know some people's opinion of this orientation. We don't want to hide it anymore, but neither do we wish to cause you trouble.''

``Shizuru-darling, you know I'll always love you, no matter what, so don't worry.'' She turned and smiled at Natsuki. ``And Natsuki, thank you. You've made my daughter the happiest I have seen her. I hope she has made you similarly happy.''

Natsuki looked down at their hands and interlaced fingers, then met Shizuru's mother's eyes. ``Yes,'' she answered with quiet, firm sincerity. ``Yes, she has.''

Mother's eyes filled with tears. ``Every mother wants her children to find happiness and love, and you have given me that. Thank you. I thought you two looked like a couple when you arrived.'' She wiped away her tears, then suppressed smiling at an idea she had. ``So then, would the two of you prefer it if I had Natsuki's things moved from the guest suite to Shizuru's rooms instead?''

Natsuki and Shizuru looked at each other. They had hoped Shizuru's parents would acknowledge their relationship, and were both prepared to work for it. This open acceptance and downright support was astonishing, and certainly welcome.

Natsuki looked back. ``If you could, please, Fujino-san.''

It was Shizuru's turn to blush. ``Thank you, mother.''

Dinner that evening was served in an elegantly appointed dining room. Shizuru sat together with Natsuki on one side of a long table opposite her parents, in deference to their small numbers. Her mother's eyes also twinkled in recognition of her conscious placement of the two couples. Her father had arrived home from the office just in time for dinner and apologized profusely to Natsuki and his daughter for being delayed there.

``In return, I should be able to spend the full vacation here together with you.''

``Thank you, dad. I...'' Shizuru looked at Natsuki who nodded. ``We appreciate your effort to take this time off. I know how busy business gets at this time of year.''

This understanding earned them a smile from both of her parents.

``Natsuki,'' he continued. ``It's good to see you again, and I'm glad we'll have more time than our brief meeting at Shizuru's graduation. Please make yourself at home here.''

``Thank you, Fujino-san. You're so kind to invite me to your lovely home.''

Shizuru smiled inwardly at the way Natsuki was carrying herself. She acted the polite lady here in contrast to the sullen, sometimes gruff attitude she projected at Fuuka. Shizuru found this Natsuki very attractive too. Little did she know that she herself was both the model and the motivation for Natsuki.

Dinnertime conversation started with how school had been for the two girls this past year. Shizuru was focusing more on her studies and had decided to forego participation in student government in college; her full load of business and humanities classes kept her busy. Natsuki didn't have to work quite as hard for high school, but she was putting in extra effort on her college preparation.

``I'm sure you'll do well on your tests, Natsuki,'' Shizuru's father remarked. ``have you decided what major, or even what career, you're aiming for?''

``Well, I find I'm more inclined toward the sciences than humanities like Shizuru here. So I was thinking of something in that field, possibly biology or chemistry.'' She smiled. ``Of course your daughter is making sure I don't neglect language and history, as these are still important.''

Her father laughed. ``Good for you, Shizuru.'' He turned back to Natsuki. ``But it sounds like you're sharp enough not to need much encouragement in that department.''

The two girls joined him laughing in agreement. He then went on to talk about possible careers in more detail with Natsuki. She was impressed by his insights and found his discussions of industries and their directions more useful than most of her discussions with teachers at school. Perhaps it was his familiarity and involvement with the businesses himself that helped, or maybe the HiME carnival forced Natsuki to grow up in ways that made his real-world analysis more suitable for her than the typical student fare.

Natsuki assumed that Shizuru had long ago had this discussion with her parents, as conversation with her concentrated more on how she was progressing rather than on her goals.

The meal itself was excellent: good ingredients, well prepared, rather than relying on fancy presentation to seem good. While Natsuki wasn't familiar with formal dining, she was used to paying attention to Shizuru and picking up cues from her, so she didn't make any faux pas. Also, Shizuru's parents seemed to genuinely like her, so any transgressions she might have made would likely have been ignored and forgiven. Of course, she was still nervous, wanting to be sure to make a good impression.

.

Dinner finished as amiably as it had progressed, and Natsuki and Shizuru were excused to head to her rooms for an early night after their train trip. There was also the unstated reason of allowing the two of them some private time together.

Shizuru's rooms were a suite bigger than her entire apartment back at Fuuka. Her sitting room held a small table and chairs where she could take a meal should she wish. A couple comfortable chairs flanked a low table in front of the window and were placed so you could either look out the window or read in the light from it. A filled bookcase and a small desk completed the furnishings.

Crossing the room, they entered Shizuru's bedroom proper. Natsuki's luggage was set out ready for her on the window-seat in the bay-window here. A generously sized sofa was placed on the wall to the right of the window.

_That's big enough to sleep on comfortably,_ thought Natsuki.

Across from the sofa sat Shizuru's bed. It was big enough for both of them with room to spare. A fluffy lavender comforter covered the bed and a matching lace canopy defined the space above it.

At the foot of the bed was a low dresser with a tasteful array of brush, comb and cosmetics. A matching mirror hung on the wall behind it. Beyond this were a pair of doors to a spacious closet and a private bath.

``Wow, you really were raised like a princess,'' Natsuki teased her.

``I'm sorry,'' replied a contrite Shizuru. ``My parents seemed to like indulging their only daughter. I hope I haven't ended up spoiled.''

``Don't worry, Shizuru,'' Natsuki reassured her as she put her arm around her. ``You haven't. I'm sure your parents did this because they loved you so much. And as for the way they raised you, I think you turned out very well.'' She kissed her cheek. ``I couldn't ask for better.''

Shizuru returned the hug. ``Thank you, love.'' Relief echoed in her voice. ``Say, what do you think of my parents? I hope they didn't scare you off.''

Natsuki laughed. ``I like them, though your mother seems to share your ability to make me blush.'' Her voice grew more serious as she continued answering. ``It seems they don't have a problem with our relationship, that is if I'm correctly interpreting your mom's putting us here together. I hope they like me. I really want them to.''

``I think they do,'' Shizuru said with matching earnestness. ``Mother does, and I think dad does too. He talked with you a good deal at dinner, and he will usually be more quiet and let mother do most of the talking at home if he doesn't.''

``Ah.'' Natsuki nodded in understanding. ``And he did seem interested in my career plans.'' She laughed. ``Almost like a prospective father-in-law.''

Shizuru blushed and smiled at this. She found the comparison surprising but not at all unwelcome, and it warmed her heart that Natsuki was the one to make it.

As they got ready for bed she thought how Natsuki had grown over the past year or so. November last year she would have been embarrassed or irritated at the mere suggestion of anything more than friendship between them. Since then, she had not only accepted Shizuru's love but also opened up and returned it, fully. Their time together since then had made Shizuru happier than she could ever recall. It was what the lady at their neighborhood tea-shop had said, each of them had found in the other, ``someone whose simple presence brings you happiness.''

.

Natsuki returned from the bath to find Shizuru waiting in bed, with the covers on the other side turned down for her. She smiled, and her cheeks colored.

``How could we turn down such a nice invitation from my mother.'' Shizuru returned Natsuki's smile. ``Especially when it's something I want to do anyway.''

``We do need to be polite and accept her invitation, don't we.'' Natsuki joined her, giggling. ``And I like this as much as you do. It will be nice to share such a wonderful bed.'' She got in and pulled up the covers. Snuggling close to Shizuru, she added, ``Of course, any bed together with you is wonderful.''

Shizuru gave her a kiss as she too snuggled close. ``Hopefully I don't have to compete with the bed for my dear Natsuki's attention.''

Natsuki let out a happy laugh and drew Shizuru tight within her arms. ``Never, my love. In my heart, you have no competition.''

.

The two woke up the next morning and agreed that Shizuru's bed together was thoroughly enjoyable, and they were both grateful to her mother for the opportunity and acceptance it implied.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
In this chapter we see Shizuru's parents pretty quickly accepting not only Shizuru's orientation, but also Natsuki herself. Looking back on things, it would likely have been better story telling to make Shizuru and Natsuki have to work harder for this acceptance. But when I wrote this, I had just finished reading several stories where Shizuru's parents were not understanding and even antagonists. My brain revolted, saying ``that's not the type of people they are,'' and thus we have this more ``fluffy'' version. So I hope you enjoy this fluff.


	4. Chap 4: Hello Mother, Hello Father

**Author's Note:**  
A couple of reviewers have asked why I don't add lemon to this story, and wonder exactly how much Shizuru and Natsuki have done together. Well, in answer to the second, I'm leaving it deliberately a bit vague. You can imagine them doing exactly what you think makes the best story. And it's perfectly fine if different readers imagine differently. And writing an explicit lemon scene just has never come to me. Why? Perhaps because it feels like I might be invading Shizuru and Natsuki's privacy; perhaps because it would remove the ``tasty ambiguity'' I mentioned before; but most of all, because the words just haven't come.

**New Year, New Life: Chapter 4**

**Hello Mother, Hello Father**

* * *

That afternoon, Natsuki took some time for a stroll in the traditional garden she saw when they drove in. Shizuru was in talking with her father about some aspects of the family business. Natsuki was just as happy to avoid that, figuring she would find it boring like most business matters she had encountered.

She was glad to be able to enjoy the garden here instead. The green of the pines and bamboo surrounding the garden, together with the gentle sound of water flowing over the rocks and into the small pond, seemed to bring a calmness to her in spite of the nervousness she still had about being accepted by Shizuru's parents. She still worried, but the gentle babble spoke quiet serenity to her soul. She stood there, looking from the pines to the bamboo to the water playing over the cobbles for quite a while.

.

``Do you find this helps calm your troubled mind as well, Natsuki-han?'' Shizuru's mother silently appeared to stand next to her on the stone path.

``Where did... Oh, Fujino-san.'' Natsuki bowed to her. Her question finally percolated through her brain. ``Yeah, I guess it does. I was certainly lost in thought enjoying your garden. It does bring one a certain calm.''

``Why thank you, Natsuki. I hope I didn't startle you enough to undo the good it did.''

``No. I'm fine. Don't worry.''

``Thank you. I did come out to see if you might have the time to talk for a little.''

``Sure. I don't have anything else pressing.'' Natsuki giggled. ``And you probably have a much better idea of the schedule here than I.''

``Perhaps, but I wish to neither assume nor intrude.''

Natsuki shook her head. Fujino women could be impeccably polite when they wished.

``I want to thank you for all you have done for Shizuru. And I'd also like to get to know a little better this remarkable woman who has become part of her life.''

A mix of emotions played across Natsuki's face, confusion and embarrassment being the predominant ones.

``But first, you don't need to be so formal and call me Fujino-san. ...perhaps Shizumi-mama?''

``Sure, Shizumi-mama, if you'd like that.'' As Natsuki said that, her heart warmed, as this somehow just felt right. She continued, ``But I still don't know what I've done to deserve thanks.''

This earned her a warm smile of gratitude.

``I'm sure you know Shizuru can be quite a private person, but since I'm her mother I do notice some things. It seemed that her last year of high school was hard on her, especially the summer and fall. You probably saw that too.''

Natsuki nodded.

``But after that, and especially after graduating, she seems to have really blossomed. Her voice on the phone has been happier, and she began talking of you and of the things you did together again.''

Natsuki looked at her, eager to hear more.

``Shizuru first told me of meeting you about four years ago. I guess you would have been in junior-high then. I was happy to hear she found a good friend. Though she's always had a group of followers, she hasn't had many true friends, probably because she's an only child and never quite fit in with her peers. That was one of the reasons we sent her to Fuuka Academy, so she could learn to fit with her peers and make some friends. She found you, and found a friend in you, and for that I am grateful. Now she has found even more than a friend in you, and I am even happier still.''

``But I wasn't always a very good friend,'' Natsuki replied.

She looked at Shizumi and saw that she truly did mean these thanks. Her gratitude suffused her face and she imperceptibly shook her head, denying Natsuki's equivocation.

Natsuki saw this, and continued, ``Maybe I've been able to be a better one this past year. And if that has been a help to her...'' Her smile blossomed. ``Then I am truly glad.''

``So am I.'' Shizumi returned her smile. ``And you have been that help.''

They turned back to the water and watched it together for a bit, each reflecting happily on Shizuru.

.

After a bit, Shizumi broke the silence, asking, ``So would you mind telling me about yourself? Shizuru said you lost your mother when you were small.''

Natsuki found Shizumi's smile disarming. She wasn't trying to pry or check up on someone dating her daughter, she genuinely cared for Natsuki too, and was sincere in wanting to get to know her better. Or so it seemed to Natsuki.

``Yes. That was when I was about six. We—mom, my dog Duran, and me—were driving by the ocean near Fuuka and the car went off a cliff. I woke up much later in a hospital to find I was the only survivor.''

Shizumi put a comforting arm on her shoulder. ``That's terrible, and at such a young age.'' She also heard what Natsuki did not say, that there was more to this story she did not yet wish to share. So she would comfort and not pry.

Natsuki reached up and covered Shizumi's hand with her own, then leaned her cheek against it, savoring this mother's love. It had been far too long since she'd felt such. They stood quietly together like this for a bit. The flowing water was the only sound in the scene, and it seemed to promise peace and acceptance.

After a bit, Natsuki straightened. ``Thank you, Shizumi-mama.''

``You're welcome.'' She moved her gaze back to the water. ``And what about your dad?''

``He took that accident as an opportunity to run off with his mistress, leaving me, alone in the care of the hospital and such ever since. He does send a monthly stipend, to pay my expenses, and to keep me quiet.'' Her voice hardened. ``And I find that sufficient contact with him.''

``I'm sorry.'' Shizumi's voice was again full of sincerity and caring. ``Even if that is sufficient now, he shouldn't have abandoned you like that. You really do deserve a better father.''

Natsuki nodded quietly. She had pretty much put her father out of her life because he had done the same to her.

``But enough of the painful topics.'' Shizumi moved to change the conversation to something happier. ``What about when you first met Shizuru.''

Natsuki's expression brightened, both from Shizumi's effort to talk of more cheerful things, and also from the simple memory of time with Shizuru. She savored these memories and spoke. ``We first met in the director's garden at Fuuka Academy. I was a rebellious, angry teen then. She found me ready to crush one of the flowers there and stopped me with mere words: `You shouldn't do that. Beautiful flowers should be cherished; they're trying their best to bloom during their short life.' Somehow it got through. I'd never really had any friends until then; I pushed everyone away. I don't know what your daughter saw in me, but she would not be pushed and stayed with me, being a friend to me whether I would or no.''

``I can see Shizuru doing that. She can have a remarkable will when she decides on something.'' Shizumi laughed, both at her daughter's actions and Natsuki's quiet earnestness in telling the story.

``Over the course of high-school we became good friends. She was the only friend I had. I knew she had many fans and friends, but she kept choosing my company. I'm not sure when either of us fell in love, but I know Shizuru recognized her feelings first. It wasn't until last year when I finally realized what my feelings for her were: that I loved her the same way she loved me. I can't say which of us that made happier, but I do know Shizuru truly deserves that happiness.'' Natsuki finished this in a low voice, blushing strongly. She then concluded, ``Shizuru taught me of friendship and love, and also of joy and hope. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me.''

``Natsuki,'' Shizumi's voice filled with gratitude, ``I also think that you're the best thing that's ever happened to Shizuru. This past year, her letters and her voice on the phone have echoed with more happiness than I've heard in years. And you're the one who brought that to her.'' She put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder again, and they looked into each other's eyes, finding caring and honesty. ``Thank you.''

.

They stayed like this for a while until Shizumi broke her silence. ``I know you two must have been worried how Toru and I would react.''

Natsuki nodded, hesitant to admit how worried she had been.

``Please don't worry any more. Anyone who can bring Shizuru such happiness and completion will ever be welcome here, and will always have my gratitude and approval. It may come as a surprise, but I really do value love over strict adherence to tradition. I was so pleased when I saw you two come in the door. Both of you dressed so well, your outfits perfectly complementing each other. But more than that, you moved as a couple: each of you seemed to know instinctively what the other would do, and knew how to best match that. That sort of deep yet easy familiarity is something that is rare to see, even in couples with a long and happy marriage. You two just feel so right together. So, never fear, I will always love and support both of you, and your relationship.''

Shizumi opened her arms and Natsuki fell into their loving embrace. As she rested there, content, she said, ``Thank you, mother.'' Three simple words, from the heart. It was the first time Natsuki had called anyone mother since her own had died.

While Natsuki was out admiring the garden, Shizuru went to talk to her father in his office. This room was unquestionably his domain and the decor followed his masculine taste, but it was still kept to the same standards of neatness and cleanliness that Shizumi held for the rest of the house.

They sat down around his desk, and conversation first swirled around Shizuru's experience at college. She was kept busy majoring in both literature and business, and was able to keep up so far. There were more career options for business than literature, but still Shizuru would still have to work hard to be seen as more than just an office lady.

``We do need to make better use of sharp women like you in the business world,'' her father commented. ``Our company is trying, but what really needs to change is society's attitudes, and that takes time and is never easy.''

``That's definitely true. Nonetheless, I'll still work hard at it.''

``I know. And that brings me to something that will take some time to discuss.'' He pulled out a couple notebooks and opened them for her. ``I've never gone over all our company details with you before. Maybe I should have sooner. I'm sorry. Maybe this will also help with some of your business classes when you get back to school. If you're interested, I'd like to go over this with you. My time is yours.''

``Thank you, dad. I'd appreciate it. I don't know where else I could possibly find an opportunity like this. It's priceless. Please,'' she gestured to the books.

``While we go through things, if there's anything else you want to know or that I don't explain well, keep asking until I do. Some of this will be company confidential and is so marked, but I know you will treat that appropriately. ''

Shizuru nodded in agreement and for him to continue.

``Why don't we begin with the annual report and the top executives. We'll start with, Yamagami-san...'' He went on to describe the personalities, strengths and quirks of the entire executive staff as well as their areas of responsibility. He used that as a segue into the details of each of the business units.

They talked for quite some time, and Toru promised to continue this later if Shizuru was still interested.

She was. She hoped she could remember this all. It was invaluable insight into the corporate world, and she also felt her dad might be subtly grooming her this way. She was also glad that she had taken notes, and realized that these too were now company confidential, so she would need to keep them carefully.

With their company overview finished, Shizuru straightened her notes and her father put his notebooks and other material away.

.

``So, how do you feel about Natsuki?'' asked Toru shifting the topic away from business.

``I love her. She's the most important person in my life.''

``So, do you mind telling me about her?'' His expression was welcoming, bidding his daughter to speak without fear.

Shizuru did not mind, and was happy to talk about Natsuki to an interested and appreciative audience. She told of first meeting Natsuki, then falling in love but holding back for a long time. She said nothing about the HiME festival itself, but told how Natsuki had finally opened up and discovered her own love after it, and how that had brought more joy to her than anything else she could think of.

``You really do love her, don't you?'' Toru asked when she had finished her story.

``Yes, dad. I do.'' Her expression spoke volumes of her love, more than words ever could.

Toru smiled back. ``Shizuru-dear, I'm glad you have found love.'' Concern tempered the happiness on his face. ``But it is a father's job to worry about his daughter and to want to protect her. I'm sure you know society's opinion of ...a lesbian relationship like yours. They're not going to make it easy for you.''

``I know, dad, but—''

He interrupted her. ``I know. My point is not to dissuade you, and you probably know society's attitude better than I do. I merely want to make sure that you and Natsuki both are aware of the challenges facing you, and that you believe that all that trouble will be eclipsed by your love. You're a big girl now—no, I shouldn't insult you by calling you a girl. You're a fine woman, and you both deserve to and are able to make that decision yourself.''

``Dad.'' Shizuru filled that single word with love and gratitude.

``So, I just have two questions for you: Are you and Natsuki sure about this? And, if you are, how can I help?''

``We are. And, dad, thank you.'' Shizuru's eyes filled, and for the first time in years she broke down and cried in front of him. But these were tears of joy.

Toru got up, came around his desk, and enveloped her in a hug. ``I didn't want to make you cry, dear. I want to make you happy.''

Shizuru returned his embrace and buried her face in his chest, submerging herself in his love for her, a love she knew she could always count on. She also understood his frustration in wanting to help and protect her yet being unable to do so.

``I am, dad.'' She futilely wiped her eyes. ``I am happy. Thank you.'' She rested her head back against his chest. ``I love you, daddy,'' she said, snuggling closer, once more letting herself be his little girl, safe within his loving arms.


	5. Chap 5: Family New Year

**New Year, New Life: Chapter 5**

**Family New Year**

* * *

That evening all four again sat down to dinner together. Shizumi valued shared family meals like this. She made sure Natsuki knew she was free to go off on her own or with Shizuru, and was touched that Natsuki always chose to join them, and also that she seemed to be fitting in. Tonight Shizumi made the traditional _toshikoshi soba_ for them to eat.

``These are really tasty,'' commented Natsuki. She looked over at Shizuru. ``They remind me of the ones we had last year.''

``Though mother is a better cook than I, even when I use her recipe.''

``Yours were good too,'' Natsuki countered, her expression turning perplexed as she didn't want to offend either her hostess or her girlfriend by saying the other's cooking was better.

Toru chuckled at her confusion. ``They are both good cooks,'' he agreed. When Natsuki blushed under their mild teasing, he relented, changing the subject. ``Natsuki, have you heard why this is a traditional dish for this night?''

Natsuki shook her head. ``The toshikoshi part makes sense for crossing to the new year, but why specifically soba? Why not rice or dumplings or something else?''

Toru smiled back, ``Well, if you use different kanji, soba means near, doesn't it? And the new year is quite near.''

``Oh,'' said Natsuki, having never thought of that before. ``Shizuru, I think I see where you get your tendency to treat language as a toy.''

``Do I?'' Shizuru smiled back in mock innocence.

Everyone shared a laugh at this. As they finished the meal, Natsuki pondered how she was being made part of the banter at the dinner table, just like the rest of them, and it even felt natural for her to contribute as well.

.

After dinner, they moved to the TV room to watch the Kohaku music special. Toru and Shizumi shared one couch while Natsuki and Shizuru shared the other.

As the show progressed, they all chatted about the guests and performers. As always, there were a variety of styles, some of which appealed more than others. Toru and Shizumi reminisced about a couple of the veteran singers who had also been on back when they were the girls' age.

As midnight grew near, the sound of the bells from the nearby temples, ringing out the old year and the evil desires of man, only faintly reached their home, so they turned to the TV broadcast of this. This soon declared it to be midnight and the start of the new year, so everyone wished each other a happy new year.

Someone yawned first and soon everyone was doing so.

``You kids can stay up if you want,'' said Toru, ``but I think the two of us are going to head off to bed.''

Shizuru looked at Natsuki who was trying to stifle a yawn. ``I think we will too.'' She grinned at her. ``Do you want to go all the way to my room, or can I use my Natsuki-pillow on the sofa here?''

Natsuki blushed at Shizuru teasing her in front of her parents, then turned beet red as she replied, ``What about using your Natsuki-pillow in your own bed?''

``Could I?'' Shizuru replied with all the glee of a 5-year old given their favorite candy, though her cheeks colored as well.

Shizumi and Toru chuckled in amusement. ``You two have a good night. We'll see you tomorrow,'' they said, then left to go to bed.

Shizuru turned off the TV and the lights, then headed upstairs with her precious Natsuki-pillow.

.

Next morning, Shizuru's alarm woke her and Natsuki as dawn's first light came filtering in through the window. They disentangled themselves from each other and moved from the bed to curl up together on her window-seat and watch this first sunrise. They watched as the sun set fire to the trees on the distant hills then poked its head up sending long shadows toward the two.

Would this year live up to the hope this sunrise promised, they wondered. Only time would tell, but they both felt that last year had more than done so.

Once again Shizuru had a haiku from one of the masters ready for the first poem of the year. Natsuki was no longer surprised at her ability to come forth with these, but she was no less impressed.

They remained curled up together on the window-seat, watching until the sun fully rose before getting up to get dressed and heading down for breakfast.

.

As they descended the stairs, Shizuru asked, ``Would you like to visit the shrine near here? It's a bit further away than the one in Fuuka we went to last year.''

``It'd have to be.'' Natsuki giggled. ``Unless your parents arranged to have one right on their estate.''

Shizuru agreed, sharing her laughter. ``My father can drive us all if you don't mind. We always give the staff like Suzuki-san this time off to be with their families.''

Natsuki nodded in approval, also grateful she wouldn't have to walk a long way. ``Um, Shizuru, since we're going shrine-visiting, would you happen to have a kimono I could borrow again?'' She trailed off, not wanting to presume too much.

``Of course, love. I actually shipped the two we wore last year here so we could wear them again if you wished.''

``Thank you, dear,'' said Natsuki, breaking into a smile. ``And would you mind helping me put it on again, too?''

``I'd love to.'' Shizuru was pleased to see this response brought joy, not embarrassment to Natsuki's face.

.

The two retreated to Shizuru's rooms afterwards to change afterwards. Natsuki shut the door behind them and began disrobing as Shizuru went to take out the two kimono and their accessories. Her ease in changing together made Shizuru wonder if perhaps Natsuki had intended to surprise and tease her when she shut the door for privacy when changing for the trip here. Regardless her easy familiarity and lack of body-consciousness was welcome. But to be accurate, it was not really a lack. Natsuki knew her body and exactly what effect it had on Shizuru and would often play that to good effect. She figured Natsuki had to know, for it seemed that Shizuru's body had the same effect on her.

With the help of Shizuru's skilled hands, and time out for a loving caress or two, they were both arrayed in their matching kimono: Shizuru in one of pale green leaves on deep purple, while Natsuki wore one of lavender flowers on a deep blue. Shizuru also proudly wore the wisteria pendant Natsuki had given her for her birthday last year.

They came out to find Shizumi waiting for them in the front hall. She also wore an elegant kimono, formal black decorated with five of her family crest and also a bit of a colored pattern at the hem, as befitted her age and status.

``Natsuki, Shizuru, you both look lovely in those kimono.'' This earned her a smile from both of them. Her keen eyes came to rest on Shizuru's throat. ``That's a new pendant, isn't it? It looks lovely on you.''

Both girls glanced at each other and blushed.

``Yes, mother. Natsuki gave it to me for my birthday last year.''

``You have excellent taste, Natsuki,'' Shizumi replied.

Natsuki stared at her feet and mumbled a response as her blush deepened. What was it about these Fujino women that gave them this ability to bring her blood to her face?

.

Shizumi led the way out the doors to where Toru was waiting with their family car. He came around and opened the doors for the three ladies, giving Natsuki a helping hand into the back seat next to Shizuru. With all three safely aboard, he got back in behind the wheel and started off.

``So, Natsuki,'' he began as he drove away from the house. ``If this is your first time in Kyoto, is there anything particular you'd like to see?''

``Yes it is, dad,'' she replied. ``Though seeing you and your lovely home is all I could ask for.''

This earned her a beatific smile and a handclasp of gratitude from Shizuru.

``Thank you, dear,'' said Toru. ``There is more in town to see, and we'd be happy to show you. Or you and Shizuru can go enjoy the town by yourselves if you'd prefer.'' He winked at his daughter in the rear-view mirror.

``Whatever is easiest for you,'' Natsuki responded demurely.

Toru laughed happily in response. ``Shizuru, you've found yourself a keeper here. Not at all what I would have guessed years ago, but I like her. Thank you, Natsuki.''

Natsuki found that it was not just the women of the Fujino family who could make her blush. She looked over and found her girlfriend's face was a matching shade of red.

The girls looked at each other for a moment, then looked back to Shizuru's father. ``Thank you, dad,'' they said together.

Shizumi quietly smiled, happy at how her family was coming together.

They soon arrived at the shrine closest to Shizuru's home and her dad parked the car on a nearby street. He helped the girls out and told them, ``If the two of you would like to go on ahead by yourselves, Shizumi and I can meet you here afterwards.''

Natsuki looked at Shizuru who smiled and nodded. ``If you don't mind, dad.'' Natsuki turned to him and asked, ``We'd like to go together with you ...as a family.''

``Of course. Thank you, Natsuki.''

So, the four headed off to the shrine, Shizuru together with Natsuki in the lead and her smiling parents following. They made it to the center of the shrine and lined up together to make their New Year's prayer. When they finished, Natsuki exchanged glances with the others, and from their expression guessed that perhaps they might all have wished for something similar. She simply wanted to continue growing together with Shizuru and to be accepted by her family.

The next morning, Natsuki once more woke up together with Shizuru in her bed. Her girlfriend lay with one arm propping up her head, gazing at her, her face filled with an expression of contented joy.

``Good morning, dear,'' said Natsuki. She then reached up and pulled Shizuru down into a thorough good-morning kiss.

After a bit, they relaxed and laid back on their pillow, continuing to look into each other's eyes. Shizuru giggled, then explained herself to Natsuki. ``They say the best dream is Mount Fuji, hawks, and eggplants. But instead I dreamed of us being together, and then I woke up together with you.'' She giggled again. ``I think I like my dream better, especially because it's true.''

``I agree. I like it better too, even more because it's the same one I had.''

After a bit of shared laughter, they both got up, dressed and headed down to breakfast together.

``You know,'' said Natsuki as they descended the grand staircase. ``I could get used to having someone else make breakfast for us like this, but...''

Shizuru raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. ``But?'' she inquired.

``But...'' Natsuki blushed. ``But this has also made me realize that I enjoy making and eating breakfast with you.'' She turned to carefully watch the stairs at their feet, as her cheeks colored. ``That way I can actually do something _for_ you as well as sharing your company.''

``Natsuki.'' Shizuru's voice was full of love, as she put her arm around her waist and drew her close. ``Thank you. I understand. I love doing things for you too.''

.

Shizumi and Toru greeted them from their seats at the table. When the two walked in the dining room door, Shizumi grew a knowing smile and winked at the girls. ``I hope you both had a good night,'' she said.

As breakfast wound down, Toru looked over to his wife. ``would you like to go see your parents today?''

``Yes. I think today might work well.'' She looked over at the girls, nodded to her daughter, then asked, ``Natsuki, you're welcome to join us if you would like to. Or, if you'd rather stay here...''

Toru nodded in agreement. ``Please feel free.''

Natsuki was touched that they would include her in such a family activity as _nenshi mawari._ She took a breath to calm herself before answering. ``Thank you mother. If it's all right for me to come...''

``Of course.'' Shizumi then looked to her daughter. ``Oh!'' A thought occurred to her. ``Shizuru, you know how traditional dad is. What should we say about the two of you?''

A worried expression grew on both mother and daughter's faces. Shizuru turned to Natsuki.

``Natsuki.'' She swallowed, buying time to arrange her thoughts. ``My grandfather is very traditional, so he might not react well to our relationship. I don't want to deny it, and I want to push you to do so even less...''

``Shizuru.'' She took her hand. ``Don't worry. If you won't be offended, I can be `just your friend' in front of your grandparents if that will help at all. I just want you to be comfortable. What you and I feel is what matters, not what others think.''

Shizuru blushed in response, but before she could answer, Natsuki looked from Shizuru to her smiling mother and continued.

``Um... You said your parents were rather traditional. Would it help if I wore the same kimono as yesterday? I don't want to cause any problems, for any of you, and if that would help...'' She looked back to Shizuru. ``Or would anything else I brought be better?''

Shizuru and her mother looked at each other, their expressions shifting from surprise to pleasure.

``Oh my,'' Shizumi replied first. ``Natsuki, you're too kind. If you're willing, I think my father would appreciate that, especially since you look so good in that kimono.'' She thought for a moment. ``And I think he will not ask anything about your relationship if you don't bring it up. That point of tradition is on our side.'' She turned to her husband. ``What do you think, dear?''

``I agree. I don't think we'll have any issue unless we bring it up ourselves.''

Natsuki looked at Shizuru. ``Then, if you'll have me, I'd love to go with you all.''

.

Later that morning, Natsuki and Shizuru again descended the stairs, dressed in the same kimono as the day before. Though to avoid raising questions best not answered, Shizuru refrained from wearing Natsuki's pendant this time. Shizumi also wore an elegant kimono, though a different one than she wore to the shrine with them. This time, Toru also wore a traditional kimono and hakama. He again helped them into the family car and they drove off.

After a little drive to the south, they arrived at a smaller Japanese style estate near Uji. They parked and headed for the house. As soon as the car was out of sight, Natsuki felt she had actually stepped into a period drama.

She giggled and whispered this to Shizuru. ``It almost feels like we're going to visit our Daimyo.

Shizuru laughed in response and agreed.

They soon reached the main house and were ushered into a receiving room. They all had a seat on the provided cushions, bowed, and exchanged best wishes for the coming year with Shizumi's parents. As predicted, they warmly welcomed Natsuki as ``Shizuru's friend from school,'' and didn't inquire any closer. The conversation flowed nicely around the tea they were served, and Natsuki came to understand where Shizuru had gotten her familiarity with traditional matters. Also, as Shizuru talked with her mother and grandmother about the tea and which plantation it was from, Natsuki realized the source of their passion for tea. She thought that the Uji area was definitely the place to have such a passion when they explained to her that tea had been cultivated in this area for many centuries.

They stayed longer than the minimum required by custom as everyone, including Natsuki, was having a good time. As they drove home, Natsuki again thanked Shizumi and Toru for including her in this visit. She genuinely had a good time, and being included as part of the family made her feel truly special.

.

Lunchtime found them back at the Fujino's. It was more of the _osechi ryouri_ for lunch, a special New Year's food enjoyed from its exquisitely lacquered boxes. They agreed it was convenient that it could keep for several days, as all of Fujino's staff were still on vacation.

Afterwards Natsuki and Shizuru retired to the garden to play _hanetsuki._ Natsuki had laughingly suggested this traditional game, as it seemed to fit with the rest of the day, and was eminently playable in the kimono they wore. Shizumi quickly found a pair of colorfully decorated paddles and a shuttlecock or two so they could play.

``You know, this really is fun,'' Natsuki commented after playing for a bit.

``Even when you miss the shuttlecock and I get to draw on your face?'' asked Shizuru with a smile as Natsuki's swing once more missed by inches.

``Yes dear. Even now.'' Natsuki held still for Shizuru to take up the brush. Shizuru again chose to make a small mark on her left cheek. Natsuki wondered if she was planning something, she wouldn't put it past her.

Shizumi came out to see if they wanted to come in. She could barely contain her amusement on seeing them ``keeping score.'' The girls decided they were finished after Natsuki had missed 13 times and Shizuru 10.

``You two are so cute together,'' exclaimed Shizumi, her voice bubbling with mirth. ``Please let me take a picture.'' She stuck her head back into the house and asked, ``Toru, could you please bring me my camera?''

Natsuki was reluctant to have evidence of her looking like this recorded for posterity, but she discovered that Shizumi could be every bit as persuasive as her daughter.

Shizumi had them pose, standing next to each other, holding their paddles and looking at each other to show off their decorated cheeks.

``You two really are made for each other,'' she said, not longer quite suppressing her happy laughter. ``Have you figured out what each of you have written on your cheeks?''

They shook their heads.

``Here, come take a look.'' She zoomed in on that part of the picture on her camera and turned it to show them.

Both girls peered at the camera and were rendered speechless, for written across both of their cheeks was _renai_ [love]. For, instead of drawing a typical cat-whiskers or raccoon-face, each of them had chosen to write a different character for love, and the combination of the two when read together also had that meaning.

When they had recovered from their surprise, Shizuru and Natsuki looked from the camera to each other and simultaneously said, ``Thank you, love,'' then joined Shizumi in laughing at how this had worked out.

Shizuru looked over at Natsuki sitting next to her. Her hands rested calmly in her lap as she looked out the train window at the passing scenery. She was dressed a little more casually than on their trip to Kyoto, but was still quite stylish. Her expression also lacked the anxiety hidden there on that trip. This time it echoed peace and content.

``Say, Natsuki.'' Shizuru interrupted her perusal of the scenery and drew her attention. ``Did you have a good time visiting my parents?'' she asked, then silently added _I really hope you did._

``Thank you, dear. I really did.'' Natsuki put a hand on Shizuru's wrist. ``On our way there, I was hoping you could have a good time with your parents, and that I wouldn't be in the way or cause problems.'' She shook her head, grinning at how far short that hope been. ``But your parents didn't just tolerate me, they accepted me with open arms and they also support our relationship. What did I ever do to deserve such a gift.'' She looked Shizuru straight in the eye, conveying her sincerity with that gaze. ``You gave me something I thought never to have again in my life, a mother and father. I know they aren't really, but they accepted me as part of your little family, and Shizumi-mama even asked me to call her that. Thank you.'' She lifted Shizuru's hand to her lips.

``Natsuki,'' Shizuru replied in a quiet, earnest voice. ``You're welcome. That you were willing to come, that you fit in so well, and that you also accepted my parents. Thank _you._ You've also given me a wonderful present this trip. I...''

But her eloquence was overwhelmed, so she simply moved to hold Natsuki's hand and laid her head lovingly on her shoulder as the scenery passed by the window, ignored by both of them.


	6. Chap 6: Letter

**Author's Note:**  
Let me say thank you to all of you who've reviewed this. I really appreciate your words and they help keep me going. You also help me see what my writing look like through other's eyes, which is vital to any author. Please keep them coming, both short and long.

And with that, here's the next chapter for you.

**New Year, New Life: Chapter 6**

**Letter**

* * *

A few days after their return the weather was unseasonably warm, so Natsuki took her lunch and headed out to eat it alone under the trees. She found herself having this type of lunch at school more often now that Shizuru had graduated and she was no longer investigating the first district. Other days she would share lunch with Mai and friends, or when they could both arrange it, with Shizuru. As Natsuki approached the doors, someone called out to her,

``Kuga-sama, please wait.''

_Sama?_ Natsuki wondered to herself. _Who would call me that?_ Out of curiosity, if nothing else, she stopped and turned to find a group of girls following her. Rummaging around in her memory, she recognized several of them as being part of ``Shizuru's fan club,'' or whatever the right word was to describe this group of worshipers who followed Shizuru around, though she noted to herself, this was not the entirety of that group.

In the past, they had never really paid attention to Natsuki, which was just fine by her, or they would regard her as their ultimate rival, which Natsuki only now understood.

``Kuga-sama,'' the leader of the group asked, ``Fujino-sama has graduated and we were wondering... um... how she's doing. We...um... figured you'd know.''

Natsuki looked at the questioner. She was obviously nervous, and Natsuki also understood her unspoken explanation that Natsuki had a special relationship with Shizuru and would be the person who best knew how their ``beloved kaichou-sama'' was doing.

``Well,'' started Natsuki, ``you know that Shizuru is going to Fuuka University, right?''

The girls nodded in agreement, their eyes asking for more. Natsuki also saw that behind their adoration, most of these girls really did care for Shizuru—and had for several years—so she continued.

``She's living in an apartment of her own and is doing well but is busy concentrating on studies for her classes. I also would like to thank you all for the kindness and support you've given Shizuru in her years here at Fuuka Academy. I'm sure she would also want to thank you.'' Natsuki finished this with a small bow to them.

The girls smiled grateful both to hear of Shizuru and especially to hear that she was doing well. One of the more daring ones in the front asked,

``But... is she happy?''

``Yes, she is,'' Natsuki answered and her face softened into soft smile of love as she thought of how happy the two of them now were together.

``Thank you,'' replied the leader, and all of the girls nodded in agreement before heading off.

Natsuki watched them walk away for a while before continuing on her way to her lunch beneath the trees. She sat down under a large maple and took out her lunch. While she munched on it, she thought over the conversation.

Shizuru's fans really did seem to still care about her, or at least some of them did. That they would go out of their way to come ask her, of all people, said something. Natsuki knew of her reputation as a lone wolf who wasn't easy to approach, which was probably why these girls looked apprehensive when they first approached her. It actually took some courage on their part. Thinking about it, Natsuki also realized that they might have expected her to be jealous of them, and she was relieved to find that she wasn't. By now she knew—to the depths of her being—how devoted Shizuru was to her and only her, and how impossible it would be for these girls to sway that love.

Natsuki continued thinking about the conversation. Her thanking the girls at the end seemed a little odd to her. It was more the type of polite response she would have expected Shizuru to give. Natsuki's hand froze, halfway to her mouth, as the realization hit her: that was where this came from. When she was faced with a situation that demanded the polite dignity that she was so bad at, and at which Shizuru was so good, she merely needed to think of Shizuru and respond as she would. Natsuki felt warmed by this help from Shizuru, however remote, and made a mental note to thank her for it when they next met. It wasn't as nice as her reassuring presence next to her with a warm hand to hold, but it was still Shizuru helping. It was as if she always carried a little bit of Shizuru with her, which was comforting in its own right.

Natsuki finished the rest of her meal and returned to class with a quiet, content smile on her face.

The next day Natsuki stopped at the shoe lockers before heading home. Opening it up, she found a small pure-white envelope propped up on her shoes. Taking it out, she read the neat lettering on outside, ``To Natsuki-sama.''

_Sama?_ she wondered. _Since when have I become Natsuki-sama?_

Curiosity won over her desire to leave school and she opened the letter and began reading:

.

_Dear Natsuki-sama,_

_Please forgive me for the presumption of writing you this letter. You probably don't remember my name, but I've known you for some time. My name is Hinagiku Tomoe. It's taken a while to find the courage, but your words in the hall yesterday finally prompted me to write. I hope you do not think me too presumptuous in writing this._

_You thanked us for supporting Fujino-sama, but we have never thanked you properly for being there for her. It's hard to admit how much we have followed and watched her, but in this we have seen how important you are to her. She seemed to want to hide this, so we have kept it secret, but if she is now happy as you say, we should thank you. The smile on your face when you told us she was happy says that you care for her, and I hope that both of you are as happy as that smile seems to say._

_If there is anything we can do to help you in supporting Fujino-sama, please let us know and allow us to help. And also, please forgive me... please forgive all of us for being so forward._

_Humbly,  
Hinagiku Tomoe_

.

Natsuki found herself smiling as she read the letter. _Yes,_ she thought in answer. _Yes, I am as happy as you think ...we are both that happy together. And thank you for having the courage to write this._ She carefully re-folded the letter, put it back in its envelop and slipped it into her bag. She would be sure to show this to Shizuru, and hoped to see it bring a similar happy smile to her face.

It did.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
This turned out to be a shorter than usual chapter, and I originally considered dropping it entirely, but I figure that it gives a bit of a respite from the tight focus on just Shizuru and Natsuki, and is a bit more of a transition than the mere train-trip home. In compensation, I'll try to get the next one up for you quicker than usual.


	7. Chap 7: Entrance Exams

**New Year, New Life: Chapter 7**

**Entrance Exams**

* * *

``Um... Shizuru,'' said Natsuki, looking up from her studies at her girlfriends apartment one day. ``It's getting close to the end of the year for you, and I wanted to make sure I'm not bothering you by coming here every day now ...well almost every day. I really don't want to interfere with your studies.'' The smile this earned her from Shizuru brought a little color to her cheeks, so she continued. ``I really do appreciate your letting me study here like this.''

``Of course you're not,'' Shizuru laughed happily. ``You know I love your company ...any time.'' Her quiet voice was filled with sincere happiness. ``And please don't worry about hindering my studies. You don't.'' She cocked her head, remembering. ``Did I ever tell you that last year, before you helped me with my nightmares, I was have trouble concentrating and getting my work done. ...You cured that.'' Now was Shizuru's turn to blush. ``I don't know why, but I found I was able to concentrate better with you sitting here at the table with me. Isn't it funny? You can be _very_ distracting, Natsuki, yet your quiet presence also helps me concentrate.'' A thought popped into Shizuru's mind and a concerned look crossed her face. ``But Natsuki, please don't feel you have to come here just so I can concentrate. You have your own room now, and perhaps you find you can study better there. I don't want to be a distraction to you. Your big exams will be coming up soon, and I want you to do well on them, so if giving up your company can help...'' Shizuru trailed off, looking back up at Natsuki, hope and fear competing in her eyes.

Natsuki's face had gone through several shades of red while Shizuru made her explanation and confession, and her emerald eyes were glistening as she looked back at her.

``Shizuru, I... I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way.'' She took a breath. ``I've tried studying in my room and... and I just can't concentrate. I... I... I just kept thinking of you; I kept telling myself I needed to learn to concentrate by myself so I wouldn't bother you; kept telling myself it was better that way.'' She said this last in a rush and her blush came back full force. In a quiet, honest voice, she concluded, ``...but I missed you.''

Shizuru looked back, her eyes also showing how full her heart was. ``Natsuki, love, thank you.'' She reached across the table and her hand met Natsuki's which was also reaching out to her. ``Thank you... Thank you for helping me, and even more for letting me help you. Please, come here anytime. ...all the time if you'd like. But please, never, ever, think you're a bother.''

``OK. Thanks dear,'' said Natsuki. ``I will.''

So they did almost all of their studying together from this point on. A few weeks later, Natsuki's college entrance exams drew close.

``Natsuki,'' asked Shizuru before they began their last study session before the first test, ``how are things going for you on this test?''

``Well, this studying with you has really helped, but...'' Natsuki blushed. ``But could I ask you a big favor?''

``Of course, love. Anything.''

``Well, I need to be rested and relaxed for this test so... so could I... could I sleep here together with you tonight? I mean just sleep. I can't think of anyplace more reassuring and relaxing than in your arms.''

It was Shizuru's turn to blush. ``Of course, my love. Of course.'' She came round the table, gave Natsuki a big hug and a kiss on her head. Shizuru thought that this simple request was one of the biggest compliments Natsuki had paid her. It showed that she not only fully trusted her, but felt that a restful night together would actually help her in the test. She resolved to do everything she could to make it so for Natsuki, for she knew this test was extremely important to her.

.

Next morning Shizuru woke up laying in her bed with Natsuki cradled in her arms. During the night, Natsuki had barely moved, except to snuggle closer and snake an arm over Shizuru to pull her close. While she looked at Natsuki's peaceful, sleeping face, Shizuru thought of last night. Natsuki had stayed up late—but not too late—studying, and when she was finally done, they both got ready for bed. They climbed in and Natsuki quickly cuddled up in a position Shizuru found both irresistibly cute and comfortable for herself as well. A relaxed and trusting Natsuki lay enfolded tenderly in her arms. They both fell asleep after only a short while of whispering sweet nothings to each other. _No,_ thought Shizuru, _that hackneyed phrase is wrong._ While they unquestionably were sweet, their mutual declarations of happiness and love were anything but nothings: they were some of the most important and deepest truths either had spoken.

But, the sun was starting to climb above the horizon, so Shizuru began with a few kisses. ``Natsuki. Natsuki, it's time to wake up, my love.''

Natsuki opened her eyes, returned the good morning kiss and slowly put the rest of her brain in gear. ``Thank you, dearest. That's gotta be the best night's sleep I've had in... since the last time with you.''

They shared a happy laugh over this, and got up to dress and make breakfast together.

When they finished eating, Shizuru glanced over at the clock. ``Natsuki, let me take care of the dishes today.''

``But...''

``But...'' Shizuru contradicted, her voice gentle. ``You wanted to be relaxed for your exam today, so don't try to help with the dishes only to have to rush to your exam.'' She looked over to Natsuki as they each carried their dishes to the sink. ``Please.''

``OK.'' Natsuki sighed. ``Thanks.'' She rested her hand on Shizuru's arm and laid a grateful head on her shoulder for a few moments.

Natsuki got her bag and Shizuru met her at the door. She gave Natsuki a big hug and a kiss. ``For luck,'' she explained, straightening Natsuki's uniform that she had mussed.

They looked into each other's eyes for a bit before Natsuki answered, ``Thank you. I'll do my best.'' Then silently added, _for you,_ before reluctantly heading to her bike and riding off to her exam.

.

``How do you feel it went?'' asked Shizuru when Natsuki returned that evening.

``Not too bad, I guess. Of course I won't know for sure until the results come out.''

``I'm sure you did well,'' Shizuru countered with a smile. She wasn't just trying to cheer up her girlfriend. She'd seen how keen Natsuki's intellect was, and had confidence she really would do well.

``If you say so.''

This set the pattern for the rest of the week. The two would share dinner and studying, and then spend a very contented, restful night together in each other's arms.

The next week, Natsuki met Shizuru at the entrance to Fuuka University.

``Good afternoon, Natsuki.''

``Afternoon, Shizuru,'' Natsuki responded as the two headed into campus. ``Thanks for meeting me here and...'' She trailed off into embarrassed mumbles.

``You're welcome.'' A sincere smile graced Shizuru's features. ``I understand.''

Natsuki nodded in silent acknowledgment, again grateful that her girlfriend's perceptiveness made up for her lack of eloquence. Still, she was nervous and grew more apprehensive as they neared their destination. She wondered how she could have made this walk without Shizuru's supportive presence.

The two made their way through the crowd to a spot where they could read the posted exam results. Shizuru unerringly grasped the hand Natsuki held out to her and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The two scanned the boards together, whispering numbers as they looked.

``4329, 4341, 4350...''

``4400, 4395, 4384...''

``4370!'' they cried out together.

``You made it. Congratulations Natsuki.'' said Shizuru as they turned from the boards to embrace each other. ``I knew you would. I'm so proud of you.''

``Thanks, dear,'' Natsuki whispered in her ear. ``You really helped me.'' Her eyes lit up as the reality of her passing the entrance exams sank in. ``Now I'll be able to join you here at Fuuka University. I _really_ wanted to be able to.''

``I'm really glad you will, but did I really help any? It's your intelligence, work and determination that got you here.''

``Yes, you did. Remember all our studying together? That helped.'' Natsuki buried her face in Shizuru's hair and quietly added, ``And then there was motivation. You know I'd do anything to be with you.''

``I know.'' Shizuru tightened her embrace. ``And that just makes me love you more,'' she continued in a voice only Natsuki could hear.

They stood here like this for a while, savoring each other's closeness and the scent of their hair, and sharing their joy in Natsuki's accomplishment. They finally loosened their grasp on each other, turned and walked off together with an easy familiarity born of close and long association which kept them in perfect step without need for a single word.

.

Arriving back at the gate, Natsuki gestured to her bike and asked, ``Should we go straight home, or do you have somewhere you'd like to go? Or do you need to go do something on campus?''

``Anywhere with you, love,'' was Shizuru's immediate answer, earning her a mild blush from Natsuki. She still enjoyed this cute response, but it warmed her heart far more every time Natsuki referred to Shizuru's apartment as ``home,'' even when it was ambiguous whether or not Natsuki meant it was her own home as well as Shizuru's. ``Maybe we should do something to celebrate.''

``Yeah,'' said Natsuki. ``That'd be fun. What d'ya wanna do?''

``It's your acceptance we're celebrating. What do _you_ want?''

They both thought for a bit.

``Oh,'' exclaimed Shizuru. ``I just realized what today's date is.'' When Natsuki looked at her, trying to bring her mind back from the test results, she ventured, ``Would you like to go tell your mother?''

``Oh, right,'' said Natsuki realizing that today was her mother's birthday. Her expression turned to one of shock, then embarrassment as she realized she had been so focused on making it into Fuuka to be with Shizuru that it had crowded her mother's birthday from her consciousness. She wished she had remembered, but Shizuru had done so for her. With this thought, her expression smoothed to one of gentle happiness. ``Yeah. I'd like that. We could go tell her together, if you don't mind.''

``I'd love to.'' Shizuru accompanied her answer with a sincere and loving smile.

So, instead of going back to Shizuru's apartment, the two got onto Natsuki's bike and headed to a florist in town. Shizuru followed Natsuki in and also bought a bouquet. On their way out, Natsuki cocked an inquisitive eyebrow her direction.

``I'd like to give your mother something this year as well.'' Shizuru smiled back. ``And I also have a couple things I'd like to tell her.''

``Sure ...thanks.'' Natsuki blushed a bit, grateful for Shizuru's simple acceptance of her little rituals. Others might have called them silly, but she need never worry that Shizuru would.

They rode out of town, down the seaside road. Shizuru sat behind Natsuki, holding on to her tightly. Her mind went back to this time last year when Natsuki first told her of her mother and brought her here. This time, though, she was confident in her tight embrace of Natsuki; she knew it wouldn't be interpreted wrongly; Natsuki knew her feelings of love, and better yet, accepted and returned them. It make her even happier to know Natsuki enjoyed being held like this as much as she enjoyed doing the holding. And with the helmet-intercom from Natsuki's Christmas present, they were able to tell each other this.

They soon arrived at the pull-off and Natsuki parked the bike. They walked to the guardrail together where they both threw their bouquets into the surf below and bowed for a silent prayer. When they finished, they looked up and joined hands.

``Mother,'' began Natsuki, as she looked out over the ocean. ``I brought Shizuru back again this year.'' Her face relaxed, showing this simple fact was something important she wanted to say. ``I want you to know I passed my entrance exams for Fuuka University; I'll be able to go there with Shizuru. She really helped me with them, and so much more. She's done so much for me. I've told you how she loves me. ...I've found I love her too, the same way. She's made me so happy. I hope you're happy too.'' She took a deep breath and glanced at Shizuru. ``She's the best thing that's ever happened to me.''

When Natsuki paused and squeezed Shizuru's hand to go ahead, she did, hesitantly. ``Kuga-han...'' She shook her head almost imperceptibly and started over. ``Mother... I... I want to thank you for Natsuki. Thank you for raising her to be the wonderful woman she's become.'' This brought a fierce blush to Natsuki's face. ``I wish you were here so I could meet you and thank you in person. But you're not. So please rest easy knowing I will always care for—and take care of—and love—Natsuki.'' She closed her eyes, bowed her head, tightened her grip on Natsuki's hand and finished, ``Thank you, mother.''

Natsuki drew Shizuru close, dropping her hand so she could put her arm around Shizuru's waist. Shizuru returned the gesture. Natsuki continued, ``Mother, I really wish you were here to meet Shizuru. But still, could you please...'' She took a deep breath, and drew strength from Shizuru's closeness. ``Could you please give us your blessing. You always wanted me to be happy, and with her I truly am. And I... I want to spend the rest of my life with her.''

As she said this, their heads leaned closer until they rested tenderly against each other. A clean wind arose from the sea, bringing a hint of warmth as it caressed their cheeks, blowing their hair out behind them mingling raven with chestnut, as if it came in answer bringing with it consent and blessing.

The two stood there a bit longer, staring out at the setting sun, letting the breeze and the sound of the ocean bring them calm and courage.

``Natsuki?'' Shizuru finally ventured, tightening her grip on Natsuki's waist, then taking a breath. ``Do you really mean that? ...the rest of your life? Because if you do...''

Natsuki nodded imperceptibly and returned Shizuru's grasp. ``Yes, my love, I do. Would you...'' She trailed off, her voice too full of emotion to finish, but trusting Shizuru to know what she was trying to say, what she was proposing.

Shizuru turned to face Natsuki. ``Yes! Ten thousand times yes,'' she answered, pouring all of her heart into her voice. ``That's been my fondest dream for... for it doesn't matter how long, since I want to stay with you forever, if you'll have me.''

Natsuki looked back straight into her eyes, through both of their flowing tears, and opened her heart. ``I do. I love you. I want to share my life with you. I... I can no longer imagine life without you.''

Their kiss lasted until the sun set.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
After I finished this chapter, I noticed that I'd introduced a continuity error compared to the Mai-Hime canon. I inadvertently placed Natsuki only one year behind Shizuru in school, not the two she actually is. To follow the canonical timeline, Natsuki would spend 2 years in high school without Shizuru, not the one I wrote here. Given how some reviewers complimented my slow pacing in _Rebirth,_ I find it ironic that I'm rushing things here. But it just didn't seem to flow right to have Shizuru and Natsuki wait another year to reach this point. And this difference is far less than most AU changes anyway. So, rather than go back and rewrite everything, I'm going to just leave things the way they are and beg forgiveness.


	8. Chap 8: A Picture of Home

**New Year, New Life: Chapter 8**

**A Picture of Home**

* * *

The next weekend Shizuru heard a knock on her door followed immediately by the click of a key turning in the lock.

``Come in, Natsuki,'' she answered, happy that Natsuki was using her key and also at her consideration in knocking instead of just walking in. Though, Shizuru thought, she wouldn't really mind being surprised like that. Another part of her hoped that Natsuki would someday casually unlock the door and walk in, saying ``I'm home, dear.''

Natsuki opened the door and entered, meeting Shizuru for a hug mid-room.

``Hi Shizuru,'' Natsuki began, ``You said I could keep some of my things here.'' She lifted the bag she was carrying. ``Would this be OK?''

``Of course, love. You don't have to ask.''

Natsuki guided them toward the sofa. ``But for this, I want to. I want to make sure it's OK with you. Here, let me show you first.''

They sat down next to each other and Natsuki took a book-sized, wrapped bundle from her bag. Her cheeks colored as she began to unwrap it, revealing a picture frame. Shizuru realized how important this picture was to Natsuki from the way she treated it, even going so far as to wrap it specially before putting it in her bag. Her guess about the identity of the picture was confirmed when Natsuki flipped it face up and showed it to her.

In the middle of the picture a little girl in pigtails knelt hugging a dog nearly as big as she was. A man and woman squatted on either side, holding her. Not much could be seen of the two adults as the parts of the picture holding their faces had been burned away. Shizuru remembered Natsuki showing her this picture and telling her of it last year. The picture was of a young Natsuki, her dog Duran, and both of her parents. Natsuki kept it—treasured it even—though it was half burnt away, as it was the one thing she had left to remind her of her parents ...her family. Even with the way she now felt about her father she kept it, as it reminded her of the fun times the three—or four, counting Duran—of them had together when she was tiny.

Shizuru's eyes filled with tears, and she reached over and put her hand on Natsuki's. ``Natsuki,'' she said, her voice husky with emotion, ``I would be honored to have you keep this here.'' For Natsuki to want to keep this one treasure left from her childhood home here was a supreme complement. Shizuru reached out to support her side of the picture, freeing Natsuki's hand to hold hers.

They sat there together for a while, heads leaned against each other, fingers of one hand interlaced while the other held up one side of the picture they both stared at through tear-filled eyes.

``Natsuki,'' Shizuru finally broke the silence. ``Would you like to put this up somewhere here where we can look at it? It's too precious to simply store.''

``Thank you,'' said Natsuki, tightening her finger's around Shizuru's in emphasis. ``I... This doesn't belong in my dorm room anymore. I feel it belongs here if you'll have it.'' She took a steadying breath, and her blush returned. ``This is the last remaining piece of my childhood home, and I feel it belongs in ...my home.''

Shizuru was stunned. When she could act, she let the picture down into their lap and pulled Natsuki into a tight embrace. ``Natsuki.'' It was the one word she could say. ``Natsuki,'' she murmured into her hair, ``Thank you, love.''

Their emotions were too much for them to just sit there. They had to do something active, so they both got up and walked around the apartment, looking at possible places to put the picture, never once letting go of each other's hands.

.

They ended up in front of a low bookcase in the bedroom. Already sitting atop it were two pictures from New Year's that Shizuru's mother had sent them. It had taken some convincing to get Natsuki to pose for either of them. The smaller was of Shizuru and Natsuki standing together in their kimono after playing _hanetsuki_ with ``love'' literally written across their faces. The second was of Natsuki, Shizuru and her parents posed together for an ordinary family picture. Natsuki hadn't been sure she warranted the honor of this inclusion, but Shizumi was convincing, as was her daughter's obvious joy at the grouping.

They looked at each other. ``What do you think of putting it here with our other family pictures?'' Shizuru asked.

``Thank you, dear.'' Natsuki pulled her into an embrace. ``I...'' But her heart was too full to finish. Finally finding her voice she suggested, ``Let's see how it would look.''

They added this picture to the grouping, moving all three to get a pleasant arrangement, then stood back to assess their work.

Shizuru nodded in approval.

Natsuki did too, then tilted her head, thinking. ``Shizuru, could I ask you something?''

Shizuru nodded again.

``If this is going to be our family pictures...'' Her cheeks again colored. ``If it is, could we also have one of you as a little girl here?''

``Of course, love. Thank you.'' Shizuru pondered a moment. ``Though I think we may have to ask mother to help us get a copy.''

``Yes. Your mother is so kind.'' Natsuki smiled, remembering how good it was to talk with Shizumi.

.

They stood there for bit longer, simply looking at their family pictures together.

``Natsuki,'' Shizuru said, holding out her arms to her, ``Welcome home, love.''

Natsuki returned her hug with interest. ``I'm home dear,'' she murmured into her hair.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
This also turned out to just be a short, sweet chapter. In compensation, I'll try to get the next one up for you quicker than usual.


	9. Chap 9: Graduation

**New Year, New Life: Chapter 9**

**Graduation**

* * *

Graduation time had once more come to Fuuka Academy. Natsuki sat in the audience for the ceremony only half listening to the speaker droning on about open doors, and roads ahead and grasping future opportunities. She thought about the past months where she had finally decided on a course for her own life and really worked hard toward it. Thankfully she had passed her entrance exams and was going to Fuuka University together with Shizuru.

Her thoughts shifted to her girlfriend who would be sitting in the audience here, along with the other graduates' families. She had already moved the last of her things from her dorm room into Shizuru's apartment, which they would both be sharing. Living together had required a few adjustments by both of them, but remarkably few, all things considered. It was much easier than when she moved in with Mai and Mikoto. She and Shizuru shared some level of understanding she didn't with them. She continued to learn more of housework from Shizuru. While she would never enjoy it for its own sake, she found she actually enjoyed doing it with—or for—Shizuru.

She brought her mind back to the speaker and the ceremony just before it finished. A final few words of congratulation and they were all dismissed. Natsuki made her way through the crowd of graduates and families trying to find one another. She and Shizuru walked straight to each other, as if they had some special homing sense. Shizuru gave her a big hug of congratulations which Natsuki happily returned. They loosened their grasp of each other, with an unspoken promise of more later, and Natsuki became conscious of her surroundings beyond her girlfriend. Standing behind Shizuru were a smiling, elegantly-dressed couple, Shizuru's parents.

``Congratulations, Natsuki,'' they said, together, when Natsuki met their eyes.

Natsuki just stared for a moment, surprise having momentarily stolen her voice. ``Th... Thank you.'' She disengaged herself from Shizuru and bowed to them. ``Thank you for coming, mother, dad.'' The last two words came out filled with a warmth that showed how special those terms were to her.

``We wouldn't have missed it for anything,'' Shizumi said. ``We're so proud of you.'' Her smiled grew echoes of a smirk. ``Though I will admit that surprising you was an idea Shizuru and I came up with together.''

Natsuki sighed. ``Heaven preserve me from Fujino women.'' She joined them laughing, then turned a bit more serious. ``But I don't know what I would ever do without you. ...and I never want to find out. Thank you.''

Toru chuckled, enjoying the joke as well. ``You've done well, Natsuki. I knew you would.''

Natsuki blushed. She knew he really meant this; he was not given to empty praise.

He continued, gesturing to the two girls, ``And if you ladies don't have anything else planned, we'd like to take you out to dinner to celebrate.''

Natsuki exchanged a glance with Shizuru who was now standing by her side. ``Thank you, we'd love to.''

This earned them a smile from both parents.

``You're welcome,'' he answered, then asked. ``Do you have a favorite restaurant you'd like to go to, Natsuki?''

``Not really. Wherever you would like will be fine.''

``You're sure, Natsuki?''

``Yes. The people are more important than the food, so if you're happy...'' she answered, earning her another set of smiles.

Toru glanced at his watch and suggested, ``Then why don't we meet you outside the school gate in an hour. Will that give you enough time to meet and chat with your friends here? We wouldn't want to keep you from them.''

``Thanks. That will be fine,'' Natsuki agreed.

Shizuru nodded in agreement. ``Thank you, dad, mother.''

They bowed to each other, and her parents walked off in one direction while Shizuru and Natsuki headed off the other way into the crowd.

.

As they wandered through the crowd of graduates, friends and family, Natsuki and Shizuru met many of their former schoolmates and exchanged congratulations, best wishes and plans for the future. They found Mai and Shizuru thanked her for taking care of Natsuki. Not surprisingly, she was headed off to culinary school.

Chie and Aoi were going to go to college and majoring in journalism together. Everyone agreed this was an ideal career for these two gossip-mongers, and that they would do well at it. Both couples congratulated each other on how well they looked together and exchanged best wishes for their personal futures.

More surprising was when Tomoe and a couple other members of ``Shizuru's fan club'' came up to Shizuru and Natsuki.

``Kuga-sama, congratulations,'' they wished her with a bow.

``Congratulations to you, too, Hinagiku-san ...and to all of you,'' Natsuki replied with a bow of her own.

Shizuru added hers as well.

``And, Fujino-sama, Kuga-sama, we want to thank you for all you've done for us over the years,'' Tomoe added, speaking for the entire group. ``I hope we haven't caused you too much trouble.'' They all blushed and bowed. ``We're so glad to see you are both doing well, and happy, and happy together.''

Shizuru and Natsuki looked at each other. This was a pleasant surprise, though Natsuki was the less surprised of the two. By unspoken agreement, Shizuru spoke for both of them.

``Thank you all for your support for all of these years. We...'' She looked at Natsuki who nodded in affirmation. ``It has been a pleasure knowing you and we've enjoyed our time together.'' The two bowed in acknowledgment and thanks to the girls who had started as Shizuru's fans but had come to admire Natsuki as well this past year.

When the hour was up Shizuru and Natsuki made their way to the school gate. Waiting outside, they found a familiar black limousine and driver waiting for them. He bowed to both of them. ``Mistress. Mistress-Kuga.''

Natsuki was the first to respond this time. ``Suzuki-san, it's good to see you again,'' she said with a smile of thanks.

Shizuru also gave him a smile. ``Suzuki-han.''

She also gave Natsuki one of gratitude. For her to show this kind of consideration, even remembering their driver's name showed the true kindness and generosity in Natsuki's heart, and that just made Shizuru love her more.

Suzuki opened the door and helped both girls into the back seat. Shizuru's parents were waiting inside and welcomed them.

.

They soon arrived at a fancy restaurant where they were immediately shown to the table reserved for them. Natsuki hadn't thought that there was such a restaurant in their town, much less that she would ever eat there. She was grateful for the experience at New Year's. Without that practice dining with Shizuru's parents, she might have been paralyzed from terror. Thankfully Toru and Shizumi were easy to talk to and made Natsuki part of the conversation in a comfortable, natural way.

Natsuki was pleased to find a small dollop of mayonnaise next to her salad. When she noticed hers was the only one so decorated, she dipped a piece of lettuce in it and looked at Shizuru, who just smiled and tilted her head toward her mother.

Natsuki looked at her plate, then lifted her eyes to Shizumi and told her, ``Thank you, mother.''

``You're welcome, dear.'' Shizumi smiled back, her eyes admitting that she was responsible for the treat and that she was happy that Natsuki enjoyed it and recognized its source.

They continued light conversation mixing it with their enjoyment of the meal.

``Natsuki,'' Toru asked, ``how are things going for you with your hunt for a major and career?'' His expression was one of genuine friendly interest.

``It's going OK.'' Natsuki grinned back. ``I'm going to major in biochemistry, and the pharmaceutical industry looks interesting. If I can do something there to help people, that would make me really happy.'' _And maybe,_ she thought, _help balance out some of what First District did._ She folded her hands on the table in front of her. ``And thank you, dad, for your help and advice as I worked through this decision.''

``It was my pleasure.'' He beamed back. ``It's always a pleasure to work with a keen mind like yours.''

Natsuki mumbled a polite denial.

``Natsuki, you've always been good in these subjects,'' Shizuru commented. ``I'm sure you'll do well.'' While this was true, she also wondered if Natsuki was consciously or unconsciously following in the footsteps of her mother who had been a researcher for Iwasaka Pharmaceutical. She was also pleased that Natsuki and her father had been talking about this, though Natsuki's thanks seemed to imply these discussions were more extensive than she first thought when Natsuki told her of them. Shizuru was also glad her father could help, even though his business was banking, not pharmaceuticals. ``Thank you, dad,'' she also told him. They all realized that helping Natsuki made her just as grateful.

.

They finished their dinner and enjoyed a relaxing dessert. Afterwards, while taking Toru and Shizumi to their hotel, Suzuki dropped Natsuki and Shizuru off at her apartment.

Actually, their apartment was a better description, for over the past month they had decided Natsuki would simply move in here with Shizuru for their college career. It would certainly save on rent, and they were both used to spending time here together. When Shizuru pointed out there wasn't room for a second bed, Natsuki's surprised response of, ``But why would I ever want one?'' had nearly melted her girlfriend. That blush had taken quite a while to fade from Shizuru's face and she had treated Natsuki especially tenderly for the rest of the day.

Later, when they were finishing up the arrangements, Natsuki asked Shizuru, ``So when you got this place, were you actually looking for something big enough for two, hoping I might come around?''

``No, not really,'' Shizuru's cheeks responded to this teasing. ``Honestly, it's what I could find that was vacant at the time. But, as you started to spend more time here, I more than once thanked my luck in finding such a place.''

Natsuki laughed. ``I won't argue with that kind of luck. I wonder.'' she wrinkled her brow in thought. ``After we were all so ill-used by fate in the HiME festival, do you think it's trying to make it up to us somehow?''

Shizuru joined her, laughing. ``Far be it from me to argue with a fate such as this.'' She held Natsuki close. ``But the most wonderful luck that's happened since then has been you, yourself.''

``I can say the same thing about you,'' said Natsuki, pulling her closer.


	10. Chap 10: Beginning the Rest of Our Life

**New Year, New Life: Chapter 10**

**Beginning the Rest of Our Life**

* * *

A gentle but insistent beeping penetrated Natsuki's sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to see Shizuru, who was sleeping peacefully next to her, slowly lift the lids from her own lovely eyes. A quick grope towards the night-table and the alarm was silenced. The two lay there quietly for a bit, not even moving their heads from the pillow, gazing into each others eyes, enjoying this simple closeness and the view of their partner's face and soul.

_This is finally right,_ Natsuki thought. Living here together with Shizuru was where she belonged, where they both belonged. It was home, something she now realized she hadn't had since her mom died, and something that she had missed terribly without realizing it. She took Shizuru's hand and brought it up to her lips for a gentle kiss.

``Good morning, dear.''

A matching look of love filled Shizuru's face and she kissed Natsuki's hand in return.

``Good morning, love.''

The two spent a little more time just holding hands and gazing into each others eyes. They soon got out of bed, as they needed to make breakfast and get going today. As enjoyable as it was in bed together, there was more to life than that, and anyway they would be back here together this night, and the next night, and forever. They made and ate breakfast and reminisced about other breakfasts they had shared at this table: the first one after Natsuki's surprise visit that stormy night which had started them on this path; the one after their first night together as lovers; and many more. They finished without rushing and did the dishes.

Shizuru and Natsuki checked that the table and kitchen were all cleaned up and in order, then picked up their book bags and headed out the door for the start of classes at Fuuka University. It was Natsuki's very first day, and the first of Shizuru's second year.

As they walked toward the bus stop, Natsuki thought to herself. Both she and Shizuru had been reborn following the HiME festival. And discovering her love for Shizuru could also be called a rebirth, for both of them. Now they had a life together, and this year they had forged bonds and plans to continue that life, forever. She reached down, her hand unerringly meeting Shizuru's, whose thoughts had been following the same path as Natsuki's.

Continuing to hold hands, the two of them headed out: to the first day of classes this term, to their college careers, to the rest of their life—together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
And so we come to the end of **New Year, New Life.** Thank you for keeping with me in this less-dramatic, more-fluffy part of Shizuru and Natsuki's life. I really appreciate your reviews and look forward to seeing your opinions now that this part of their tale is done.

With Natsuki finally graduated, and the two having moved in together, we have a whole different set of dynamics to pull stories from. At the moment, all of those ideas are pretty nebulous in my head though, so I think I may give Shizuru and Natsuki a little privacy to enjoy their life together and work on stories from a couple other areas that are banging on the inside of my head. I'm looking forward to your reviews. They inspire me, so please keep them coming.


End file.
